The present invention generally relates to removable vehicle radios. In particular this invention relates to carrying means for a removed vehicle radio.
The proliferation of radio theft from automobiles, trucks and the like has caused many owners to install retractable radio support frames, some models known commercially as "Benzi Boxes." "Benzi Boxes" permit the owner to remove the radio from the dashboard of a vehicle without disassembly of the radio and place it either under the seat or in the trunk of the vehicle. Alternatively, radios fastened to "Benzi Boxes" may be completely moved away from the vehicle and carried with the owner when (s)he leaves the vehicle parked. While shopping and the like carrying the radio by hand can be difficult and cumbersome.